


When We Are Alone...

by flickawhip



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tamara and Beth spend some time together.Mild fluff.





	When We Are Alone...

Tamara didn’t really like to admit how she felt about... anything. She knew, too well, how much she wanted to have time to spend with her friends from Channel Awesome whilst not filming or visiting the set. 

She had been happy to see that she was, at least, booked to work solely with Beth. Beth had, thankfully, been able to come back to work with Channel Awesome even whilst Shark Jumping was on hiatus and it seemed that, since Doug knew that Tim wasn’t going to be on set, Doug had purposefully arranged for Beth to work with her. 

The two had enjoyed their time, even when Beth was quiet, clearly unsure of herself, possibly due to her newer work schedule. Tamara had made a point to settle close to Beth, boosting her confidence when she could.

Once shooting was finished, it had been easy for Tamara to invite Beth home with her.


End file.
